Endless Shortest of Shorts Volume 4
Welcome to Endless Shortest Of Shorts Volume 4 Endless Shortest Of Shorts Volume 4 Short: Izuru vs Izuru…? Characters Izuru…? Izuru Internet Problem Internet Problem: Hi Izuru and Izuru IP brings out a gun Internet Problem: Who is the real one?! Izuru And Izuru…?: ME!! Internet Problem: Um date of birth Izuru And Izuru…?: What? Internet Problem: Um friends Izuru…?: UMMMM….. Izuru: Endless,Link,Joshua,And Luigi Internet Problem shoots Izuru…? And he turns back into a Iguna Iguna: OW!!! Short: Hit In thou knee Characters Prince Boko King Bowser The 1st We cut to outside Prince Boko: I lost my inheritance goddamit King Bowser The 1st: Hey Prince Boko! I heard of a little game where a person throws a circle object at each other and catch the circle object and throw it back and repeat it but we yet to come up with thou name for this game Prince Boko: Well after that I need a stress reliever King Bowser The 1st: Ok go long KIng Bowser throws a rock which hits Prince Boko in the nads Prince Boko: SON OF (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) WITH A (BEEP) (BEEP) ON A (BEEP) UP MY (BEEP) King Bowser: Um… King Bowser backs up and run away Short: Shadow of the Colossus Characters Shadow Teddy Bear Mario Yoshi Tails Shadow: Maria I Saving you Shadow stabbing a beast We zoom out to Link seeing Shadow stabbing a giant Tails and other giant dead bodies near it such as Mario,a Teddy Bear,And a Yoshi Link: Yeah police a psychotic Black Man is stabbing 4 people in the living room Brooklyn Guy breaks through the door and shoots Shadow 50 times Shadow: Just when you were revived… Shadow bleeds out on the floor and dies Short: Unexpected Witness Characters ??? A person wakes up and open her coffin and goes out and see a person damaging a gravestone Maria: What happen what time is it cause it seems I been in there for 68 years Masked Menace: WHAT?! Masked Menace bash Maria on the head killing her again Masked Menace: Ok to get back to my story Short: Toadette Debt Recollect Characters Goodman Toadette Toadette: This is great Knocks is heard from the door Toadette: What’s That Toadette sees who through the door and back up in terror before the door get kicked down Goodman: Here’s Goodman Toadette rushes out of Goodman way and Goodman follows her Toadette: Need to find a weapon Toadette grabs a axe and hears Goodman coming near the door and when she hears the doorknob turning she jump at the door and bash it and opens it but see Nothing Toadette: What The… Toadette get sucker punch by Goodman knocking her forward Toadette: Goodman you're Alive Goodman grab the axe and kills Toadette with one hit Goodman: Toadette you’re dead! Now to get your house payment! Short: Cyan Yoshi game night Characters Cyan Yoshi Joshua Dastardly Three Red Yoshi Blue Yoshi Cyan Yoshi: Um any 3’s Blue Blue Yoshi: No go fish Cyan Yoshi: Kidding me Boney: I want to go home Bett And Goombar nods before leaving Red Yoshi: Agreed Joshua: Fine Cyan Yoshi: Star Wars Monopoly Joshua: Yeah Sure The End Trivia Category:Stories by Endlesspossibilities 2006 Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:Shadow Episodes Category:Cyan Yoshi Episodes Category:Joshua Episodes Category:The Dastardly Three Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Link Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Tails Episodes Category:Yoshi Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes